


Lover, tell me when we're wed

by Killmiinow



Series: Hadestown inspired fics [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Hadestown, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Songfic, catradora's canon baby, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmiinow/pseuds/Killmiinow
Summary: Catra and Adora on a hill, with a guitar and an impromptu proposal.Inspired by 'Wedding Song' from Hadestown
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Hadestown inspired fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lover, tell me when we're wed

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the canon universe- I feel like the relationship between Orpheus and Eurydice is very similar to the relationship between Catra and Adora; one is very idealistic about the world, while the other is more cynical.
> 
> On a separate note, please continue to donate to bail funds and sign petitions in support of BLM! Breonna Taylor's killers have still not been arrested!

_Lover, tell me, when we're wed_

_Who's gonna make the wedding bed?_

_Times being what they are_

_Hard and getting harder all the time_

_Lover, when I sing my song_

_All the birds gonna sing along_

_And they'll come flying from all around_

_To lay their feathers on the ground_

_And we'll lie down in eiderdown,_

_A pillow 'neath our heads_

* * *

Catra looked over at Adora, dappled light shining on her. Adora was sat on a hill, strumming on a guitar- something she’d picked up on their travels.

Catra would never say it out loud, but Adora was pretty damn good at it.

Well, much better than Bow, anyway.

It had been five years since the whole, y’know, Heart of Etheria and saving the universe from a genocidal cult leader thing, and the Best Friend Squad (ugh, she would not stop cringing every time she heard that) had never been happier.

All of them had grown up in a time of conflict; while Glimmer and Bow may have had healthy childhoods and loving families, they were still touched by the horrors of war, and even they needed time to adjust to peace.

Catra and Adora- ugh, let’s not even _start_ on their issues, from being raised as child soldiers in the Horde to growing up with Shadow Weaver as a mother figure, of all people.

All of them needed to adjust to peace time; they no longer needed to be up at a moment’s notice, ready to fight the enemy, or to spend hours planning their next move. They could make up for lost time now, do whatever they couldn’t when the other side was breathing down their necks.

And, to Catra and Adora, that meant camping out on a hill in the middle of nowhere.

It was more romantic than it sounded; they had brought blankets and pillows and spent the night gazing at the stars, a sight that never failed to catch Catra’s breath.

The only other sight that could do that was Adora.

Adora was a sight to behold amongst the rising sun; the light caught her hair, gilding it and giving her the appearance of a goddess.

The light also happened to catch on her toned arms too.

(Catra wasn’t complaining.)

(Even when not She-ra, Adora was buff as hell too.)

(Catra liked it. Liked it a lot.)

And what was coming out of her mouth was just as ethereal.

Seriously, Catra would have never pegged Adora for a singer. She had never sung back at the Horde (not that singing, or anything fun, was condoned), but from the reactions Glimmer and Bow had had when Adora came running into Mara’s ship with the guitar Catra had deduced that Adora hadn’t really displayed any musical talent until recently.

Maybe it was only now, with no war on, that Adora could afford to let herself find things that she enjoyed. Well, things other than punching things.

 _About damn time_ , Catra thought.

“What are you singing?” Catra asked, pulling Adora out of her reverie.

Adora looked up, surprised, as if she had forgotten Catra was there for a moment. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just some la’s. I’m trying see what fits, and, I don’t know, this melody just came to me.”

Catra smiled at her fondly. “Don’t think too hard about it, princess.”

Adora chuckled, knowing there was no heat behind those words. Her breath caught when she really looked at Catra. It had been five years since they got together and a lifetime since they had met, but the woman could never fail to take her breathe away. The light of the sunrise caught on Catra’s sharp cheekbones, highlighting her face, and her hair, now long enough to tie back into a short ponytail, fluttered around her face in the gentle breeze.

She was truly a sight to behold.

 _I want to wake up beside her for the rest of my life,_ Adora thought.

“Marry me.”

Catra suddenly turned around to look at her, shock etched across her face. “What?”

Adora faltered, realising how out of the blue this was, but persevered nothing less. “We can do it here, right now if you want. Or next week, or next year, or even in ten years’ time. But I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.”

Catra laughed, taking Adora’s hands. “Of course, I’ll marry you, Adora. You’re stuck with me.” At that, she flopped down on Adora’s lap, knocking the guitar from its place.

Adora laughed before she noticed the guitar face down on the grass. “The guitar!” She screeched, scrambling to pick it up, leaning over the woman on her lap.

She sat back up and looked down at the weight on her lap. Catra looked back up at her with a love-struck expression. Adora mirrored this.

They sat like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes, often reaching to each other’s lips and sharing kisses. Finally, when she really started to feel the effects of her awkward position on Adora’s lap, Catra sat up.

Adora pulled the guitar back to its former position. She looked back up at Catra, hair now appearing a few shades lighter than it was in the morning sun; they had been sat out here for a good few hours since the sunrise. She strummed the guitar lightly, checking that it hadn’t been knocked out of tune earlier.

“Catra?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been working on a song- I heard it on one of the planets we visited. Where I got the guitar.”

Catra remembered that planet. The only good thing that came out of it was the guitar; they had ended up being knocked out by two teenagers, who told them that it probably wasn’t a good idea to return magic to them; that there were too many people and conflicts going on, that the side effects of releasing their planet’s magic would disrupt too much.

 _Maybe in a few hundred years,_ they had said, sadly. _But not now._

They ended up being nice enough; a little freaked out by extra-terrestrial beings, but they fed them and taught them about their planet. They clearly hadn’t been brought up in the same type of war as the Etherians had, but they had grown up in difficult times. _They had been running from some sort of gas,_ Catra remembered. _Tear gas, maybe? They were wearing masks and goggles._

Catra shook herself out of her thoughts. “Yeah, I remember. The only good thing that came out of _that_ was your guitar.”

Adora snickered. “It wasn’t that bad. The people we met were nice!”

“Yeah, they were. Shame they were running from something- what was it again?”

“They said they were running from an army- something about a protest? I remember them talking about tear gas. I hope they’re alright.”

“Yeah, I do too.”

Adora rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. “One of them taught me a song on this. She said it was from a play about hope for a better world and- something like rising up against our Capitalist overlords, I think? She taught me a love song, though. She said it was called ‘Wedding Song’.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Wedding Song? A bit on the nose. You gonna play it at the wedding?”

“No- it’s actually about someone convincing his lover to get married- that all will be provided for them. The rest of the play isn’t as happy though, but this song is really sweet. Do you want to hear it? It’s actually a duet, but I can sing it on my own.” Adora lifted her head from Catra’s shoulder

Catra smiled softly. “Go on.”

Adora began to play the opening chords, and opened mouth and started to sing.

“ _Lover tell me if you can,  
Who’s gonna buy the wedding bands?  
Time’s being what they are,  
Hard and getting harder all the time._

_Lover, when I sing my song  
All the rivers will sing along…”_

Catra gazed tenderly upon the sight in front of her; _her_ lover, strumming her guitar and softly singing, up against the clear sky.

And she couldn’t think of a sight that she could wish more for.

* * *

_The birds gonna make the wedding bed._

_And the trees gonna lay the wedding table._

_And the river’s gonna give us the wedding bands_

**Author's Note:**

> I've implied that the planet mentioned here is Earth- I was actually thinking about writing something to do with returning magic to Earth, and honestly how disastrous that would be. Would that be a good idea? The protest can be taken to be the current protests happening right now, or perhaps future protests.


End file.
